Love and Lust
by The Orignal WindBlaze
Summary: a story about the life of a gardevoir named Jean sence her family was killed by team galactic and the trainer that found her in the woods. rated M for violence, language, and lemmons.
1. prologue

"gha...haa...haa" panted a Gallade. His head was pounding, sight failing, lost too much blood. He knew there wasn't much time left. Damn them and that Luxray, just who the hell were these freaky humans? The Blue haired human male smiled slightly" i guess the rumors about a abnormally strong Gardevoir and Gallade were true, they fought much harder than the average of there kind"

His green haired partner nodded" It's a shame that they didn't come quietly," The green haired man made a grin that made Gallade sick with rage."That Gardevoir would still be alive." He saw his mates lifeless corps,bloodied and broken out of the corner of his eye. She fought valiantly, but the humans got pissed and commanded there Luxray for the jugular. The attack was too sudden, she never stood a chance.

The Luxray, covered with his mate's blood stood across from him standing proudly, like he already won, licked her blood, HER BLOOD off his muzzle. How DARE he? Fire built in his chest, only enough strength left for one last attack, better make it count. The blade on his good arm extended"gaaaaaaAAAAAAAH!" He screamed as he charged his foe. He took one last glance at his mate. Don't worry love, he thought, I'll be with you soon.

His Psycho Cut met flesh and dug deep into the Luxray's chest and eye, its screech of Aggony was music to him. Its blood splashed across his face as the Luxray flew a few yards back. The humans grimaced. The blue haired male asked," is it still alive?" the green haired went to check the lion like pokemon " its still breathing," the human then looked over to Gallade" but that one's not going to make the next hour."

The blue haired human sighed "thats ashame," he said cooly,"it was very strong" the blue haired human pulled out a red and white sphere and the Luxray disapred in a red light. "lets go make our report to the boss." the pair walked off as if nothing had happened.

Bastards, thought Gallade. his legs buckled beneath him. He was right beside his mate. heh, he thought, even in death your still so beautiful. He fell back, the sunshine above the dappled forest soothed his weary body.

A noise from a bush made him turn his head painfully to the left. A young Ralts, his daughter, rushed towards him crying loudly. "p-p-papa M-mmmMoma" she moaned as she nudged her bloody father. Gallade gently patted her head." hey there...looks like... i got them...huh?" tears flooded from her eyes "p-p-papa, please get up" she begged. Gallade gurgled a chuckle. "sorry hun...daddy can't get...back up...this...time,"he choked on his blood for a second,"your mom...and I... wont be able to watch you grow...up," tears of sadness fell from his eyes."Stay...alive we...love...ya...ahhh"

the Galade laid there dead.

Ralts cried into the night.


	2. Chapter 1 :Jean

Seven days later.

The young Ralts sat under a leaf, shivering in the cold rain. she had no shelter and found very little to eat, due to the fact that she was still to young to scavage for herself. she spent her time when she wasn't remembering her mother and father. her mother's butiful face and the way her father's strict, but gental ways of teaching her to fight for her self. she felt the tears swell up in her eyes.

lightining flashed and booming thunder roared in her ears. she hated the lightining, every time it flashed she saw that Luxray. the way her mother's and father's blood driped from its fangs, and its cold evil red eyes. night after night, visions of it stalked her mind. she wished so hard that it would just go away.

Then, she heard foot steps from behind her. she was frozen with fear and was too weak to move. Even if she wanted to there was no close hiding places to retreat to. There was nothing she could do, nothing , nothing, nothing. except cry that is. the foot steps got loader and closer, till thay were right behind her. she braced her self for something horrible...

"Hello, there," said a friendly sounding voice."are you lost?" she turned timmidly around and saw a tall human male with long black hair. the human kneeled down and held the umbrella over her head." you know you shoudnt be out here in the cold wet rain, were's your faimly?" another cold claw griped at her chest. More memeries of her parents flooded her head, the tears gushed from her eyes once more.

The black haired man looked at the poor creature with sad green eyes. she must not have a family, he thought. pitty flooded over him. he must do something to help. "hey if you don't have anywere to go, how about you come with me? it looks like a warm meal and hot bath would do you some good," he held out his hand. "what do ya' say?"

she looked at the human with awe. wern't all humans evil? she hadn't seen many humans befor only a few passerbys and those...freaky humans with the blue and green hair. she was scared, but he was right. she was starving, her tiny ribs shown under her skin, and her body was covered in dirt and mud. she slowly reached for his hand and stood up. she lost her balance and fell over backwards. she wasn't strong enough to stand.

The black haired man smiled. "if you want, i could carry you" She nodded, and the man lifted her up with his larg hands and held her cloce to his shirt so she could get a little bit warmer. "by the way, the name's Wind." he smiled. strange thing to call a human, the Ralts thought.  
"i guess you dont have any thing i could call you huh?" No, pokemon really dont have names out side there species, except for legendaies. pokemon reconised eachother mostly by scent.

"tell ya what,"Said Wind."how about I start saying names untill you find one ya like?" that sounded resonable, she thought. she nodded.

"alright how about," he started. "Maggie?" she shook her head no.

"allice?"

no

"miko?"

no

"Lilly?"

no

samantha?

no

"Jean?"

She liked the sound that one had, she nodded yes. "alrighty then," Chimed Wind "from now on your name is Jean!"


	3. chapter 2 :home and fire and steel

After walking for awhile, Jean started to get a little bit nervous. Wind picked up up on that and smiled,"don't worry, we're almost there. See?" he pointed with his free hand to a house down the road aways. as they got closer, Jean's eyes got got bigger with awe. It was the largest building she ever saw, in fact, it was the only building she every saw.

It was a nice house, not too big but not too small. seven people could easily live there. It was a nice shade of sea blue the pair came in from the side door. Wind opened the door and smiled at Jean."we're home."

When Wind opened the door, a wave of warmth washed over was cold and wet outside...but warm and dry in there...how? The room had a large table with a strange cube thing that jean never saw before."This is the kitchen."said Wind and then called out "WuKong, RyuKen, I'm home and I've brought some company" Heavy thuds came from the floor above, the suddenness of it frightened Jean and she tried to hide in Wind's Shirt. That made him chuckle "It's alright,"he cooed"It's just my other Pokemon. They wont hurt you."

Around the corner came a friendly looking Infernape, and a calm, cool, and collective looking Lucario."Hey guys," said Wind. "This is Jean, she's gona be stayin' with us for a while, make her feel welcomed." He placed her on the floor in front of the 2. They where HUGE!

"Hi! How'ya doin'?" asked the monkey like Pokemon with a big goofy grin on his face. His suddenness Startled her, she took a step back. The Lucario gave the Infernape a light shove "Careful bud, can't you see she's scared? we must be giants to her." The Lucario kneeled down to eye level to her."Don't worry little one, we won't hurt you, we're friendly." The Jackal like pokemon extended his paw."I'm RyuKen, the monkey is WuKong, he's an idiot but means no harm." Jean extended her tiny hand. She felt no ill feelings here, no anger, no sadness, it felt like...a home.

Wind spoke up, "ok guys, time for me to make dinner take Jean in to the living room till it's time to eat," Wind shot a mock glare at WuKong. "and you, no trying to sneek food while im cookin'!"


	4. Chapter 3: a Man And his Luxray redone

Wu-Kong: HI INTERNET PEOPLES!

RyuKen: *smacks Wu-Kong on the back of the head*

Wu-Kong: ooooow*growls* why the hell did you hit me!

RyuKen: Only if you tell me why your so stupid

Wu-Kong: well at lest i can kick your ass! *jumps at RyuKen* RAAAAAWR~

RyuKen: fine then BRING IT! *Fights back*

*As those two fight up a dust cloud jean clears her throat *

Jean: Wind would like to thank all of you for reading and loving his story, and wishes to say how sorry he is for not posting new chapters sooner, but now that he's got some free ti- *BOOM!*

RyuKen: HOW MANY TIMES WHERE YOU DROPPED WHEN YOU WHERE AN EGG!

Wu-Kong: OH YEAH? WELL, AT LEST MY MOM ISN'T A DITTO!

RyuKen:...That's it... You are so FUCKIN' DEAD! *Fighting continues*

Jean:*sigh* but now that he has some free time, he is going to start posting more chapters.*bows politely* we thank you for your understanding!

Inside a building in an unknown location, the Blue hair man was writing in his personal journal

"Month**/Day**/Year20**

"I could not retrieve the subject Pokemon, but i must say that they did exceed all expectations. it's a compete and utter wast. The Pokemon : A Gardevoir and a Gallade, were bred and trained to be the most powerful in the world. 20 years and what do we show for it? nothing!"

The door to his office opened "Sir the Autopsy

is finished on the two." said an old man in a bloody white coat.

"yes Dr. Crek, what did you found out?" The doctor flashed an evil grin. "Good news it appears , the Gardevoir gave birth, and the father is the Gallade." The blue haired man sprang up,  
"They did?"

Dr Crek. shifted his glasses " yes, and now for the bad news, we sent some grunts out to search the area where we retrieved the bodies, but have found nothing so far, we speculate that the Pokemon is still young and couldn't get too far by itself, so it is most likely that a Trainer might have caught it."

The Blue Haired Man sat back in his seat with is hand on his chin thinking,"Thank you Doctor, oh and one more thing what about Maximus, my Luxray?" The doctor smiled that sickening grin of his, "yes, he is still recovering, but he is in stable condition. He will be up and running in a few more weeks especially with the new 'toys" i gave him".

"Am I able to go see him?" asked The Blue Haired Man.

"yes you can," said "now i must go sir. i have a prior arrangement to get to" The doctor Bowed slightly and walked out the door.

The Blue Haired Man walked down the hall to the room where his Pokemon was kept. he opened the door and peeked his head inside. His Luxray was in a capsule like like bed that was connected to tubes and other machinery. The black lion Pokemon saw his master and struggled to get up and meet him. The Blue Haired Man Rushed to the bed to stop his Pokemon from hurting himself further. "Easy Maxie! you'll end up rupturing something." The Lion Pokemon growled happily, but then looked very sad. The Blue haired man petted his pet's mane. " Its ok Maxie, you have nothing to feel sorry for. It was I who ordered you to fight, It was I that ordered you to kill that poor Gardevoir, and it was also i that let you get in this condition." he took a look at his loyal companion, the left side of his face was bandaged up, his chest was covered in stitches that was going to lead to a hideous scar, both of its front legs where bandaged up all the way to the shoulder, and the star like tuff on his tail was completely gone. The Blue Haired Man clinched his fist so tight that his palm started to bleed and tears started to run down his face. "i should have never took on this assignment" The Pokemon reached up and licked his master's tears form his face, The blue hair man smiled and scratched his Pokemon's chin the way he liked since it was a Shinx. "Thanks Maxie"

(back over to Wind's Home)

Wu-Kong and Ryuken took the still a bit startled Ralts into the living room. It was a nice room two chairs and couch with two lamps and side tables. They sat her on one of the chairs it was quite big to her tiny size but it was very soft and bouncy. Wu-Kong Smiled and scratched the back of his head. "Hey, uh sorry for scaring you like that i didn't mean to spook ya" Jean shook her head. "I-it not your fault, I-i just never seen Pokemon like you two before." RyuKen chuckled lightly."The world is a big place, and there are many many Pokemon out there and some that even we haven't seen ether." Jean Thought about this for a moment. She didn't even think the world was much bigger than the forest. Wu-Kong spoke up again "Wind found you all alone in the woods? where was your Mama and daddy?" a knot in Jean's chest tightened. memories of her family rushed over her. "M-My m-mother and f-f-father were killed by strange humans with weird hair and cloths..." her eyes got wide recalling all the gruesome details "There Pokemon ripped out mothers throat an-" In a flash Ryuken's paw was lightly covering Jeans mouth. "shhhhhhh hush you poor child, you don't have to talk about it" She looked up to RyuKen's eyes they where filled with many emotions, sadness, pity, anger, sorrow. "you are safe here, nothing here will ever hurt you." The room started to get hotter and brighter then she saw over to Wu-Kong his eyes where dark and his flame was growing bigger."Those BASTARDS! IT MUST BE TEAM FUCKING GALACTIC! those lousy excuses for meat sacks don't deserve to eat the dirt they walk on! I swear to Arceus that if i ever see those scum suckers around here Ill!..I'll! Ryuken some how got a bucket of ice water then poured it on Wu-Kong's head "Calm down Hothead. We don't need you to burn down the house...again" Wu-Kong eyed Ryuken then snapped his fingers, another flame popped on top of his head and then he spit some water that got in his mouth out. "Thanks" he said grumpily then sat back down and sighed "Not all humans are like those guys," said the jackal like Pokemon "there are many other humans that like and care for Pokemon like Wind" Wu-Kong's mood suddenly changed. "Yea! Wind is the greatest!"

Wind called from the kitchen."Ok y'all it's ready!" The monkey Pokemon jumped up "finally I'm starving!"


End file.
